


Reunion

by Blackwell_Writes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Other, abuse mention, long lost lovers, other people's original characters, the arcana post game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwell_Writes/pseuds/Blackwell_Writes
Summary: Just a lil something something for my firends bday. not putting too much here so it isn't spoiled for him.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrianExists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianExists/gifts).



"You know I hate fucking Opera," Adrian grumbled, messing with the cuffs of his jacket. His husbands had been *insistent* on him coming.  
"You know we technically have to be here," Julian pointed out, wrapping an arm around his shorter husband as they strolled to their box, "Blame our darling Lucio, however, he was the one who wanted to get involved in the arts."  


"To be fair, The Royal Vesuvian Opera was founded before I became Count, and I just..." he waved his hand vaguely, "Let it be. Because, you know, I couldn't sing and was more interested in flashy entertainment. I want to be more active in things that matter now."  
Adrian sighed, he couldn't deny Lucio something when they meant him feeling better about the past, "Did you have to drag me into it, though? I've told you I have bad memories of this place."  


"If it gets to be too much, I'll take you out of the box and we can stay out here throwing popcorn at each other until you feel better, deal?"  
He blushed, stars showing across his face, and looked up at his husband, "Deal."  
***********************************  


Prima took the stage. As she nodded to the applause that welcomed her, she searched the boxes for the Count. There, a glint of gold right near the stage. She could barely make out three figures in the box, and nodded specifically to them. Then the music began, and so did her concert. This was an odd performance for the Opera, a sampler of the season to come, so to speak. She would come out and sing every third scene. She danced in every other scene but this one and the finale. There were to be seven scenes all together. It would be a long night, and she had already been informed the Sirs had arranged for her to be with the Count afterwards. She hoped he and his husbands were as kind and generous as the rumors said. She may not have to overuse her powers tonight to get a good enough donation from them. She began to sing...  
***********************************  


Before the show began, Sirs Neacel, Rhyzard, and Vipin had all come to her dressing room. She kept her head bowed so Sir Neacel could remove her muzzle to allow her to put on her makeup. As they all watched her, Sir Rhyzard informed her "We have arranged your donors for after the performance tonight. You'll be honored by the Count of Vesuvia and his husbands tonight."  


"And of course you'll be expected to be in high spirits, as usual." Sir Vipin added.  


"And as usual, we *will* be told if you screw anything up." Sir Neacel frowned at her, doubt about her abilities plain on his face.  


"I shall, as always, do my utmost to ensure the success and prosperity of the Opera, Sirs," Prima said, rouging her cheeks, "I assure you, after the Count and his husbands have had their fill of me, your coffers shall have their fill of their purses."  


"Exactly what we want to hear, Songbird." Sir Vipin said with a sleazy grin.  


She kept her face impassive, and continued with her preparations under their gaze.  
***********************************  


Adrian ignored his husbands idle chatter about the Prima coming on stage. She was just like every other entitled prat he knew in the Opera. Pretty face, barely there body, held herself like the Queen of Sheba. And according to the pamphlets they had been given, she didn't even use her own name; listed instead as just "Prima". He scoffed and dropped the paper on the floor, "Pretentious, of course." He kept grumbling as she began to sing. At first her voice was no different than that of any other soprano, and he knew a migraine would be his reward for coming tonight. But then her voice kept climbing, and climbing, and climbing to a note very few humans could hit, and only one person *he* knew of that was the right age to be Prima now could hit. He sat forward, "No fucking way..." He scanned the box, and found a rope that could lead him to the rafters and then he could get backstage and wait for her. He went for it...  


And was promptly snatched around the waist by Julian. He dragged his husband outside, as promised, and hissed "What the fuck was that?"  


Adrian tried to duck around him once, and failed, "Ilya, please, I need to get backstage. Just trust me on this, please?"  


"Nope," He put both hands on Adrian's shoulders, "Tell me what just happened in there."  


Adrian hissed in annoyance, "I just recognized the Prima. She's the girl I told you and Lucio about. Remember Mia?"  


Julian paled a little, he did remember. The girl who tore Adrian's heart out. "I remember. You think that's her?"  


"No." He said flatly, without leaving room for doubt, "I *know* that's her."  
***********************************  


"Noooo Mikki!" Mia whined, trying to reach the bottle they were holding out of reach, "You're hogging all the vodka!"  


Mikki held her at arms length, laughing and holding the bottle over their heads, "You are tiiiny and already drunk!" They teased, "I need more booze than you!"  


She pouted, and stood up on the couch between their legs, "Fuck that, gimme!"  


"Ey!" Mikki fell back, still trying to keep the bottle away, "No fair!"  


"Yes fair! I'm too short otherwise!"  


"I'll make a deal!!!"  


That made her stop, "...What kind of deal?"  


"You can have more, but..." Mikki waggled their eyebrows at Mia, "You gotta take it from my lips~"  


"Flirt." Mia rolled her eyes.  


"You didn't say no~~" They pointed out.  


"I didn't say yes."  


They leaned forward, almost close enough to kiss, "But you wanna..."  


"...I hate how well you read me, Mikki." she whispered, not moving away from them.  


Their free hand cupped her face, "No you don't."  


"Gimme a drink of that vodka," She leaned into their touch.  


Mikki took a swig, and then kissed Mia.  


They didn't know it yet, but this was the last night they'd have like this. Carefree and happy together. The next night there would be a fire, and Mikki would be blamed... and banished. They would go, and she would stay, and they would never again be the same.  
***********************************  


The performance ended, and Prima was allotted a few moments to change out of one gown and into another - more easily removed - dress. A light snack and half a glass of wine was also waiting for her in her dressing room. Along with a note, "Don't forget, you have *three* to entertain tonight. Do not disappoint us."  
She sighed, and got ready for her duty to the sirs and the opera.  
***********************************  


"Explain to me *why* you're being this dramatic?" Lucio asked, lounging back in a chair in the antechamber to their room, "And skip mocking me for asking."  


Adrian rolled his eyes, "Because, as I said on the way back here, I want to see if she remembers me before I show up." He went and knelt by his husbands side, "Please, Montag? You know what happened with me and her. I need to do this."  


"I don't see why we can't just let him, Lucio." Julian admitted, coming in from the washroom, hair damp and gloves and eyepatch off, "We're still going to meet her, just let him hide while we talk to her first."  


Lucio rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I get something out of it," He tapped his lips, raising an eyebrow at Adrian.  


He rolled his eyes, but leaned in and kissed Lucio, "Thank you."  
***********************************  


Prima was shown to the chambers by a servant, and entered with a slight nod to the person after they announced her. Before her sat the Count, recognizable mainly by his golden arm. Next to him, in a matching chaise lounge was a redheaded man with an eyepatch, dressed all in black and red. A third chair sat vacant. The other husband wasn't here yet, then. Although he couldn't be too many rooms away, she could hear a third heartbeat coming from somewhere close by.  


Adrian had slipped to the side when they heard the door open, and was currently listening closely from behind a changing screen. From his post, he couldn't see Prima, only his husbands. But that was fine, he would know when it was time to come out. He had to keep his breathing even, it wasn't usually hard to remain calm, he had taught himself well over the years. But the thought of being near her again, having another chance with her or at least a chance at an answer... It made his heart speed up.  


Prima curtsied to the men before her, "My Count, it's an honor to meet you."  


Lucio nodded, "An honor for us too, Prima... I haven't seen your surname anywhere?"  


"Stavros, my Count," She said, standing, "My birth name has fallen out of use, as I am both Prima donna and Prima ballerina of the Royal Opera."  


So Adrian was right. "Dammit Mia," he thought, "Of course you made both." Even as he felt bitterness, he couldn't help but be proud. She had wanted to make her mark since they met.  


"I am aware, a remarkable feat for someone so young," he said kindly, coolly. Lucio gestured to the empty seat, and pulled it around to face himself and his husband, "Won't you have a seat with us?"  


Her eyes flicked over the chair, and to the bed, and then back to the Count. Thinking and calculating. They probably would want the entire night then. She moved to sit, sweeping her skirt under her, "Thank you."  


"Forgive my rudeness," He reached out and took his husbands hand, "This is my husband, Dr. Julian Devorak."  


She nodded to him, "A pleasure."  


He returned the nod, "And to you."  


Her attention turned to Lucio again, "Will your other husband be joining us?"  


Lucio nodded, "Eventually. He's currently indisposed."  


Prima nodded again, "May I ask if we are waiting to begin until he comes, or would you like to begin now?"  


Julian's eye glinted, and he sat forward, "Prima Stavros, why do you think we asked you here?"  


She sat up straighter, and looked down, "It was my understanding that you and your husbands are possible donors to the Opera. As Prima it is my duty to... perform privately for donors in any capacity they so desire."  


"Ah," Adrian thought, blood starting to heat up, "So they whore her out."  


And now Lucio's eyes glinted dangerously, "And... is that something you enjoy?"  


"My enjoyment does not matter," She answered quietly, "As I said, it is my duty to the Opera and to the Sirs who own it."  


"And you." Adrian thought bitterly.  


"Ah," Julian said, sitting back, "May I ask how long you have been with the Opera?"  


"Since I was ten years old, Dr. Devorak. I was orphaned and the Opera took me in." Prima kept her voice even, temperament cool.  


"And have you been there ever since? You've never thought about leaving?" Lucio asked, softly baiting.  


Her breath hitched, and she could feel the lashing she would get if the sirs found out she answered this wrong. But still her mind went to Mikki. To the night of tears and begging when they both wanted to stay together and they ended up apart. How she had driven off the one person to truly love her that way. The only person she had ever loved in that way. Yes, yes she had wanted to go with them. But if they had both run off, there was no telling if the sirs wouldn't have sent someone after them. "...no."  


Adrian was thinking of the same night. Of the hurt and betrayal. The fact she had rejected him. he could still see her face in his mind, the bloodshot blue eyes and lines creasing her forehead. He swallowed and crossed his arms, leaning heavily against the wall behind him and rubbing the branches itching under his skin.  


Both men saw right through that, but played along. "That's unfortunate," Julian said, "But it does seem to have paid off. I presume you've met a lot of interesting people due to your situation?"  


"I have, yes." Gods...when were they going to stop talking and just fuck her and get this over with?  


"Then you must have some good stories," Lucio observed.  


"Rambunctious teenage years, sordid love affairs," Julian winked - blinked? - at her, "Isn't that so?"  


Prima bristled, eyes snapping to meet each of theirs, "It is so."  


"Do tell?"  


She didn't care to note who had said that. It was the last straw of this. She stood up at full height, "I will not. Now are you two going to fuck me and get this night over with or am I to be interrogated until sunrise?"  


And *that* was Adrian's cue. He stepped out from behind the screen, fiddling with his cuffs, "Now, now, Lamia, is that any way to speak to your hosts?"  


Prima's eyes went to the new person, and she glared daggers at the use of her birthname, "My *hosts* are not treating their guest appropriately. And now I see their transgressions include spying."  


"*I* was spying on you all. They weren't behind this." He said calmly. He got close, and their eyes met, and his breath caught a little. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. The face of a porcelain doll. A strong jaw, straight nose, full red lips - the makeup was new and he couldn't wait for the chance to ruin it if she would let him - and those piercing ice cold ice blue eyes. There was no recognition behind them when she looked at him. Why would there be? But still... that stung.  


She continued to glare at him. His stubble, button nose... too pretty lips. She took a moment to meet his eyes. She frowned when she did, they were familiar and she hated that they were. Just like theirs. Storm grey with a blue edge. Like the sea after a storm. She folded her arms as she stared at him, "And I presume you are the missing husband?"  


He smirked, and held out his right hand, branches obvious on the back of it and going up his arm, "Adrian Mikyal."  


She shook his hand, still frowning, but putting on a good show. She noted the tattoo, and raised an eyebrow. But she stayed silent about it, "Prima Stavros. But you seem to already know my name."  


"I would hope my memory isn't already failing me," He snarked, "Although it would seem yours is."  


"And what do you mean by that?" She asked dryly, "And what would you know of my memory?"  


"Come now, *your highness*," He tilted his head, and rubbed his jaw with his right hand, showing off the branches again, wanting a rise out of her, "I knew someone a few years back who seemed to know you very well. Little waif of a thing, badly dyed hair, cheesey tattoo on their ass. Said you were like a winters day. Beautiful and breathtaking, but cold and ruthless," He leaned in close and whispered, "They told me you abandoned them, spurned them and left them for dead."  


Tears pricked Prima's eyes, she blinked them back. Until that last part. She knew Mikki was probably dead. She had heard nothing of them in years, they had never come back for her. But that? Saying she left them for dead? She snapped again and slapped the man before her across the mouth.  


His head snapped to the side, and a fine line of red blossomed along his cheekbone. He looked back at her slowly, eyes dangerously calm, "Well, it's nice to see you kept your claws, Mia~"  
"You don't get to use that name." She hissed at him, "How dare you. You know *nothing* about us. Nothing about me."  


Adrian raised an eyebrow, stepping forward, "I think we both know what a lie that is. C'mon Mia, don't you recognize me at all?" He let the calmness drop, and his face was suddenly more open, more... fearful. Adrian reached out and cupped her face with one hand, "Don't you recognize my touch?"  


Prima shook, tears falling freely. She did know that touch. Those eyes, the fucking branches. She didn't want to admit it. It hurt. The idea of him being here, seeing her like this, seeing what she had become... "I didn't abandon you, Mikki. I didn't..."  


"We can talk about that later." He said firmly, a promise, "We have more things to talk about." Adrian turned to his husbands, "Mind if we ditch you for a while?"  


Both men shook their heads. "No," Julian spoke, "Go, you two need the time together."  


Adrian nodded, and took Prima's hand. Without ceremony, they left the room by one of the servants tunnels and they left the palace and entered the garden without being stopped.  


As they walked through the hedge maze, Mikki and Mia fell into step with one another. It was easy. What wasn't easy was the talking. They held hands so tightly they might have been trying to cut off the blood circulation for one another. Mia was the first to break the silence, "You're a man now. And married."  


"Yeah," He smiled a little, "And you're Prima. Double Prima."  


"I am..." She sighed, looking down and kicking a stone in their path.  


"You sound like you hate it." He said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.  


"Because I do. I love performing still, and the practice, and the thrill of it all. But... What happens off stage is horrid and I hate it."  


"Well yeah," He said flatly, "It always has been. Unless you're saying it got worse?"  


"The previous primas hid a lot from us... But I can't tell you most of it..." She looked away in shame.  


"Why the fuck not?" He raised an eyebrow, and stopped their walking, turning to her and lifting Mia's chin to look at him again, "I ain't gonna tell anyone."  


"Except your husbands," She challenged, looking Mikki in the eye, "And should the wrong servant hear, they could tell the sirs. And should they tell the sirs?" She bit her lip, debating telling him. But she had to. He had to understand, "They would beat me worse than I'm already due for."  


Mikkis eyes flashed with anger, and the stars on his skin lit up, "And *why* would you be getting beaten?"  


Mia sighed, "Can we find somewhere to sit? I'll show you if we can sit down."  


He nodded, and they made their way to the fountain. Instead of sitting on the cold marble, they went to the grass beside it and sat down. Mia checked their surroundings, and heard no other heartbeats. She lifted her skirts and small clothes, revealing one side of her ass. Some marks were fresh, still angry red and scabbed. Others were just angry bruises. But most of them were scars. Layer upon layer of straight and thin scars across her buttock. Mikki shook with anger as he looked at them, and waited for Mia to say anything. Finally she replaced her skirt and turned to him, "One lash for every fault in dress rehearsals and performances. I take the lashes for every member of the company, as our primas did before me, and their primas did before them. The one rule is the rest of the company is not to know."  


He nodded curtly, "And how long have they been beating you like that?"  


"...since three days after you left. The day after I was given Prima Ballerina."  


He had already decided he was killing the sirs. That was done. They would die. "And?"  


"And what, Mikki?" She asked, meeting his eyes.  


"Is that everything they've done to you? Caning you and whoring you out?"  


Mia shook her head. There was a lot. And... here, with Mikki, with no one else around, she told him. She told him about the horrors of the muzzle. About the rape and abuse. Every horror that had happened to her since he left, and even from before he did. She explained how Sir Vipin had raped her weeks before the fire. How he had threatened to kill Mikki if she said anything. How that fear was part of why she didn't run away with him. And how she still regretted that decision.  


Eventually they were both crying, and clinging to each other. Mia apologized over and over, and so did he. They forgave each other and held each other and took in how they each still fit so well into each others arms. It made them giggle, happy that some things hadn't changed. And then he leaned in. And then she leaned up. He looked at her lips. She threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Then they were kissing. A sweet kiss, soft and lingering, and wondering in awe of each other. Mikki flipped them as he kissed her again, and he had her under him. Mia wrapped her legs around his waist in invitation, and he growled against her lips. She nipped at his lips, and he laughed. The trauma and the hurt and the pain could wait for later. Dealing with the sirs could wait. They had each other again, and that was the most important thing in the universe now. So right now, they were going to have each other in every possible way again.

**Author's Note:**

> Adri remember you love me, and happy bday bro <3


End file.
